Avatar - Nueva era de Leyendas
by Kielarot
Summary: La era de los maestros termino aquellos que los ajusticiaron son vistos como héroes pero pocos saben lo que se oculta detrás.Korra es una de las Remanencias de esta época dado que es una Maestra. Su padre le a dicho que debe ocultarlo de todos. Por otro lado tenemos a la Magnate Asami Sato una de las personas que lleva la industrialización al mundo actual, un mundo oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos gente. Gracias por pasarse a leer antes que nada, la verdad es la primera vez que hago un fic, tengo un poco de experiencia en el tema. Este fic abordará en un futuro el tema "Korrasami" pero en un inicio solo habrá algunos indicios referentes al tema. Es verdad que me basaré en algo aunque poniéndole de mi propia cosecha. Como amante de los cómic usare el concepto de dos iconos de los mismos, seguro con el avanzar del fic lo verán, se agradecen sus criticas dado que con ellas me ayudan a crecer pero de igual modo pido un poco de tolerancia hacia mi persona y pido no usen palabras ofensivas. Volviendo al tema usare una ciudad república más moderna y un tema ambientado un poco en las temporadas de avatar la leyenda de korra. Les recuerdo que este fic es de temática Korrasami aunque repito tardara un poco en aparecer en tema, quiero crear cimientos sólidos y hacer crecer un poco los personajes antes de. Sin más gracias y esperó les guste

Capítulo 1-

"Un mundo sin maestros"

-¿Puedo decirte una cosa?- Palabras femeninas hacen eco en la eternidad. Cuestionamientos de una persona a su propia existencia -¿cómo sucedió todo?. ¿Cómo termine así?...sobre todo ¿porque yo?- bajo el cobijo de un cielo azul claro poblado de nubes se encontraba Korra. Poseía una expresión vacilante y una mirada perdida en las nubes. Tratando de asimilar y al mismo tiempo comprender la voluntad de Rava. Pero ella sabía que así como las hojas caen de los árboles. Existen cosas que no pueden explicarse por más que se intente. Cosas que te invitan a considerar lo imposible.

"los maestros son la invitación al caos. Sabemos lo que conlleva poseer poder. Sabemos cómo corrompe" estas palabras fueron conocidas hace unos años por toda ciudad república. Poseían más fuerza que un ideal, incluso muchos lo consideraron de esa forma. Por mucho tiempo el mundo se mantuvo alejado del balance. Por mucho tiempo los maestros dominaron sobre las personas ordinarias causando mucha inconformidad. Ciudad república se convirtió en sede de la opresión dado que los maestros solían residir en el centro de la ciudad que una vez represento la libertad y la comunidad de todas las culturas. Solo algunas personas adineradas podían mezclarse en el círculo de los maestros aunque no poseían demasiado poder excepto por las 3 grandes familias. Familias de no maestros con la suficiente influencia económica para mantenerse lejos de su alcance o por lo menos eso pensaban.

Con la sociedad diezmada la inconformidad crecía de forma latente en ciudad república y como un vaso que gota a gota se acerca a su máxima capacidad antes de desbordarse la gente llegó a su límite. Insurgencias surgieron en muchos sitios y poco a poco los maestros fueron diezmados. Muchos estudiosos se preguntan como sucedió. Realmente nadie lo sabe: tecnología, bloqueadores, mercenarios. Incluso se cree que aparecieron seres con otro tipo de habilidades. El caso es que gracias a Hiroshi Sato la era oscura termino y solo quedaron leves remanencias- comento la profesora de historia a su estudiantes de preparatoria entre los cuales sobresale una joven de piel morena. Cabello largo semirebelde y unos intensos ojos azul cielo. Esta estaba cabeceando un poco dado que pronto se realizaran las evaluaciones fínales, todos los estudiantes están como locos peleando las pasantías, pasaran a 4to Semestre el cual se sabe es el más difícil por las prácticas profesionales que se realizan en este mientras se estudia. Como es natural muchos alumnos duermen hasta tarde estudiando y preparándose para poder pelear un lugar en algún sitio de renombre y la morena no es la excepción. Capitán del equipo de Earthball (Deporte similar al futbol americano), estudiante la vida de la morena no es sencilla. La realidad supera muchas veces la ficción pero ese es otro tema -Phm...- la profesora frunció un poco su ceño con una gran desaprobación, su memoria se remontó a su juventud y lo difícil que fue lograr vislumbrar su camino atreves de todas aquellas jugosas tentaciones que la juventud ofrece. Sin embargo logro perseverar manteniéndose fija en su objetivo algo que al parecer la más perezosa, a su ver, de sus alumnas no comprende. Por su cabeza pasaban mil ideas para manejar la situación que le aquejaba. El cómo manejar a su alumna la cual considera más importante cabecear que atender sus responsabilidades académicas. Camino lentamente y con elegancia entre los pupitres de madera color caoba mientras los demás alumnos veían con expectación. Incluso algunos discretamente sacaron sus celulares, imaginando que sucedería algo interesante, una vez de pie junto al pupitre la profesora tomo un libro, de un considerable grosor sin duda aquellos relatos empíricos de la antigua era de los maestros y sus leyendas icónicas referentes a un ser capaz de controlar los 4 elementos, de una banca aledaña. Con una sombría y disimulada sonrisa en su rostro levanto el libro a una altura considerable y sin reparo alguno lo dejo caer. El libro callo intempestivamente y al encontrarse contra la banca creo un retúmbate sonido ensordecedor que abruptamente y sin misericordia alguna saco a la morena de su reposo. La morena salto presa del impacto de la situación, la forma caótica como su reposo se vio interrumpido por tan estruendoso sonido, su rostro incluso palideció un poco, siendo bastante notorio por su color de piel, esta libero un casi ensordecedor grito mientras la adrenalina y el miedo corrían por su cuerpo descontroladamente. Incluso se levantó de la banca dando unos pasos atrás, su corazón se aceleró como si llevase tiempo corriendo y aquella sensación de exaltación que hace que te falte el aliento cada que sufres un tremendo sobresalto se apodero de ella. – ¡QUE DIABLOS!- Exclamo con sobresalto mientras todas las anteriores sensaciones se apoderaron de ella y su primera reacción consistió en llevar su mano derecha a su pecho.

Genial, Lo hiciste de nuevo- Musito con sarcasmo hacia su misma persona mientras la tajante realidad la devoraba ante todos sus compañeros. Quizá tuvo suerte esta ocasión, sin duda lo que su padre le ha enseñado ha sido de mucha ayuda, su mente estaba hasta cierto punto enfocada. Está por demás que los chicos del colegio comprendan lo que ella vive día a día pero mientras la morena respiraba, tratando de que la adrenalina dejase de fluir y que aquel jugoso escalofrió deje de recorrer su espalda, vislumbro a sus compañeros. Todos sin excepción reían, algunos incluso la filmaban con sus celulares, Alice quien es la más popular del salón, y némesis personal de la morena, parecía demasiado complacida con el evento. –Me imagino pedirás la pasantía en industrias futuro Korra, donde estudias tan arduamente como para quedarte dormida en mi clase. O quizá me equivoque y estuviste hasta tarde con los holgazanes del equipo de Earthball- Comento la profesora con un tono tanto tajante como frio. Tan invasivo y penetrante como una afilada espada. –No es eso profesora- la morena muy contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría solo se limitó a regalarle una fugas, aunque levemente apenada, sonrisa a su profesora. –Realmente las industrias futuro no me son tan interesantes, se lo avanzadas que estas son y que cualquiera que pase por ellas tiene un puesto asegurado en cualquier trabajo que desee pero. Pero estoy contemplando otras opciones- la morena acomodo su pupitre y se volvió a acomodar en el tratando de ignorar las voces burlonas de sus compañeros que murmuraban sobre ella en ese momentos discretamente, o al menos eso quieren aparentar, dado que la morena les percibe casi a la perfección. –Es eso o realmente se trata de lo cabeza dura que eres en ciencias Korra….hajaja- La morena solo apretó los dientes mientras cerraba sus ojos repitiéndose a si misma. "Se paciente, con calma, respira". El comentario de Alice fue bastante acertado quizá. Todos los alumnos saben que la morena es bastantes sagas en muchas cosas, pero un verdadero asco en ciencias, la pasantía en industrias futuro necesita una persona que domine el campo de ciencias dado que es du sus áreas primordiales. Casualmente la mejor estudiante de ciencias es muy a pesar de Korra Alice. Todos rieron a calladamente con ese comentario. Todos engrandecían a Alice por lo atractiva que es, lo popular y por ser la típica mujer con la sobrenatural habilidad de hablar lo necesario en un mal momento, lo necesario para hacer pedazos la integridad de cualquier chica o chico según sea el caso, lo que a ver de la morena la hace detestable y algunas veces desearía darle una tunda. Hace unos meses acabo con la reputación de Opal, quien se desempeña como una de las reporteras del periódico escolar, todo fue porque esta última escribió un artículo donde criticaba las acciones de las conocidas "Populares" y sus exigencias para con las nuevas reclutas. Naturalmente a la afamada rubia no le agrado y tomo represarías contra ella. Todos saben cómo los populares lo hacen y prefieren solo no hablar de ello.

-Suficiente Alice, no se trata de eso- La voz de la profesora regreso a Korra de todos aquellos pensamientos justo a su pupitre en el salón de clases –Srta Korra ole pido de la manera más atenta que ponga atención a mi clase. La próxima vez que suceda esto me limitare a mandarla con el rector Tenzin- Comento aquella mujer mientras regresaba a su escritorio para proseguir con la clase.

Tiempo más tarde Korra se encontraba un poco ausente, sumida en sus pensamientos, Mientras caminaba rumbo a casa. No es que hubiera demasiado que ver en el camino hacia esta. Ciudad republica definitivamente no es lo que fuese hace unos años, incluso muchos consideran que esta peor que en la era de los maestros, Ella misma en aquellos momentos de reflexión mirando el cielo a analizado la situación actual de la ciudad y llego a una conclusión. Durante la historia de la ciudad los No maestros se quejaban de la diferencia llamada de un modo equivoco "Racista" que refería a la diferencia étnica de los maestros y los no maestros. Sin embargo tras la caída de estos muy a su pesar la estructura social no callo y las clases sociales se vieron algo más reformadas eso sin tomar en cuenta el monopolio que siguió a lo ocurrido. Nadie lo admitirá abiertamente pero Korra lo sabe. Ella sabe que la situación está peor que hace unos años, su andar por la calle le permite verlo. La era de la industrialización está latente en cada esquina, los avances de grandes corporativos como industrias futuro han creado una Humanidad hasta cierto punto corrupta, no es que ella no sea buena con las máquinas y las ciencias es más bien que no son de su agrado, Muchos han olvidado la sencillez con la que se podía vivir aun en la era de los maestros ahora basta un vistazo para poder concebir la decadencia de la actual sociedad. Korra se detuvo en una vieja tienda en el bulevar por donde se dirigía a casa.

Como olvidar el típico aroma de la industrialización, un aroma que a su ver es una mezcla del olor del carbón y el aceite quemado, el aroma que día a día la acompaña en su camino de casa al colegio y del colegio a casa. Y estando de pie pudo observar a la sociedad solo por lo que su maestra menciono en su clase, preguntándose si la analogía que esta presento es correcta del todo, las calles están ennegrecidas por el pavimento mientras el cielo se ve grisáceo debido a las muchas industrias que arrojan sus tóxicos al cielo, puede jurar que ha olvidado el azul de un cielo puro, Siendo más meticulosos se pueden ver tantos rostros en este momento, y con solo un vistazo se nota una mirada no muy animada en ciertas personas, las que visten de forma más humilde, dado que la morena imagina lo duro que estas trabajan largas jornadas todos los días para llevar comida a sus casas. Debe haber inconformidad más en estos momentos gracias a los nuevos avances de Industrias futuro. Rostros mancillados con algo de hollín de grandes chimeneas que fabrican maquinarias con diversos propósitos. Cualquiera imaginaria que por un futuro mejor pero la morena lo ve bastante diferente aunque hay un hecho en esto que debe contemplarse Korra es un maestro, una remanencia de una era pasada y bastante odiada, y no hay día que se pregunte por cuanto tiempo podrá ocultarlo o peor aún si debería.

La gente comenzó a aglomerarse en los escaparates de una de esas tiendas de electrónicos y murmuraban entre sí, La morena se acercó a ver que acontecía en el bullicio. En múltiples televisiones se veía una sola imagen. Una de las grandes figuras de la televisión se encontraba junto a una de las figuras más importantes de la ciudad. Asami sato y aunque en estos sectores de la ciudad empresarias como Asami no son tan elogiadas se notaba la atención de las personas en la entrevista que se presentaba en los monitores de las televisiones.

-Estamos bastante nerviosos Srta Sato. Se dice que Industrias Varrick Recientemente anuncio una mejora a su unidad de trabajo mejor conocida como T350. Si esto es verdad la producción en las fábricas aumentaría significativamente lo que abriría un nuevo tipo de mercadeo para la ciudad- Comento el afamado conductor de sonrisa coqueta y traje elegante color gris mientras descansaba en un cómodo sofá frente a otro en el cual la hermosa pelinegra de ojos esmeralda escuchaba con atención – No es tan relevante James, Veras en industrias futuro nos mantenemos siempre a la vanguardia. Nuestras empresas ubicadas en distintos puntos de la ciudad siempre se han mantenido al día con la demanda respecto a las necesidades de nuestros consumidores- La pelinegra, quien vestía un vestido rojo de dos piezas que permitía observas su envidiable figura se mantenía con una expresión empática y jovial bastante segura de si misma. El carmesí de sus labios y la forma como su cabello caía libremente por sus hombros hacían que fuera difícil apartar la mirada de ella –Eso se sabe, aunque que puede comentar respecto a los temores que se comienzan a oír en las zonas más alejadas de la ciudad. Se habla de que los trabajadores se verán en un futuro no muy lejano reemplazaos por activos mecanizados que si bien aparte de dejar a miles de familias sin sustento significa un tipo de trabajador mecanizado que no toma descansos para comer, no se enferma y mantiene un sistema de producción constante- Asami observaba atentamente a su entrevistador, debía admitir que lo que escuchaba era un tema delicado a tratar. Su semblante cambio ligeramente pasando a la ofensiva quizá a ver de muchos. Korra por otro lado desde la calle observando atreves de los cristales de la tienda mantenía un temple serio –No me preocuparía por eso. Si bien algunas máquinas que hemos desarrollado han facilitado la producción de artículos complejos como los más recientes Sato móviles. Estas aun requieren del elemento humano manejándolas u supervisándolas Aunque el personal de industrias futuro en las factorías se a reducido no hemos despedido a nadie. Mi padre en su tiempo Observo que cada persona fuera reubicado y a su vez se han abierto nuevas líneas de mercado…Por lo que no existe un problema real en ello- tras su comentario Asami sonrió efusivamente y james también –Es verdad. Debo decir Srta. Sato que muchos aún estamos impresionados por su desempeño a la cabeza de industrias futuro. Tras la mucha credibilidad que su padre perdió al caer en la cárcel usted se levantó llevando la industria de su padre a otro horizonte. Sé que quizá sea un tema delicado para usted pero sin duda. Muchos la ven con demasiado optimismo y tiene gran fe en sus proyectos….

Parece sencillo elogiar a una persona rica y acaudalada. O por lo menos así ve Korra a la Srta Sato. Aunque esta se defendía admirablemente de sus rivales es verdad que es parte de todo este mundo. Korra siguió con su camino haciendo un leve recuento del peso que Industrias futuro tiene en su familia. SU padre trabajaba en uno de los departamentos de esta y aunque no tenía una vida demasiado cómoda no había mucho de lo cual quejarse en esa época. Creció bien aunque fue ya demasiado difícil el simple y sencillo hecho de ocultar que ella no es común. El hecho de que con su solo pensamiento puede hacer que el agua obedezca su voluntad.

-Srta Sato y que opina respecto a los rumores del regreso de los maestros? ¿Esto crearía que la vieja campaña que su padre precedió en contra de los opresores renazca?- la pelinegra observo al entrevistador unos momentos mientras recargaba su cuerpo en el respaldo del sofá y pensaba su respuesta -¿Los maestros? Aquello se limita a leyendas quizá…todos sabemos que estos ya no existen e incluso algunos dicen que jamás existieron- Fu difícil no perder los estribos quizá para la pelinegra. Después de todo…Los maestros asesinaron a su madre.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias Todos.

En especial a Nation dado que ella me dio la idea de adentrarme en este mundo. Una disculpa por las faltas en el anterior capítulo dado que estaba algo apresurado, suelo escribir en el trabajo, Normalmente se Actualizará los días viernes dado que trabajaré en otros proyectos. Sus observaciones son bien recibidas y con el transcurso espero mejorar y cubrir sus expectativas, racias a aquellos que siguen la aventura espero les agrade el rumbo que ira tomando, tengo algunas cosillas interesantes en mente.

Hace una hermosa noche afuera hoy. Pese a ser fin de semana estoy aqui de nuevo para compartirles algo. Los años han pasado y la industrialización ha hecho avanzar la ciudad, a ver solo de algunos, de una forma muy distinta a lo que imaginaron sus fundadores. Actualmente la ciudad se divide en varios distritos los cuales representan distintas funciones que apoyan el funcionamiento de la misma. Cabe recalcar que el área industrial suele ser la zona con menos presupuesto, independientemente de lo que industrias sato o varrick digan de ello, en cuanto a comodidad de sus residentes se refiere. Hace unos días me di una vuelta por esa zona y que puedo decir sobre ello. Realmente esa gente necesita ayuda.

Dejando de lado los distritos se podría decir que la ciudad actualmente está dividida en tres Zonas dependiendo tu nivel económico: la primera zona pertenece a los magnates y adinerados señores de la ciudad, gente de numerosos recursos no importa su procedencia, posee un alto sistema de seguridad.y todas las comodidades, después tenemos la zona que suelen llamar "Comercial" sitio donde se basa la economía de la ciudad. Los residentes de esta area viven medianamente comodos sujetos a las necesidades de la primera zona. Finalmente tenemos la Zona Industrial sitio donde residen las principales factorías de la ciudad pero por dicha situación es la zona más precaria de la ciudad. Las grandes chimeneas de las factorías enegrecen los cielos de esta zona y dificultan la vida de las personas. La policía no suele entrometerse demasiado en este sitio y es cuna de grandes pandillas sobretodo en los bordes de la misma.

No se habla de la división actual de la ciudad y aunque suele haber gente inconforme no son escuchados. Es verdad que la ciudad es cómoda aunque desde mi punto de vista solo para aquellos que poseen los recursos necesarios. Luego de leer esto te pregunto. ¿Realmente crees que nos diferenciamos algo de los relatos acerca de los maestros?. En el exterior, sobretodo en las fronteras de la zona industrial, se vive el miedo. Más aún por la aparición del Murciélago.

Me fascina escribir sobre ese tema. No se sabe si es mujer u Hombre, bueno o malo solo se sabe que quienes lo encuentran no desean volver a verlo y sobre todo, una sospecha de su servidora, parece tener un especial interés en la zona industrial. Se mueve como una sombra, incluso se ha dicho que no es un ser vivo.

Perto esto es todo por hoy en el Blog de Opal Gracias a mis seguidores chau!.No olviden dejarme amor en sus comentarios.

Posata: Estoy emocionada. Pronto entregaré mi candidatura para hacer mis practicas en el principal diario de la ciudad DESEENME SUERTE!.

Capítulo 2

"La Ultima Maestro"

Korra aun pensativa por lo que sucedió en su clase, el hecho de que su maestra casi le provoca un infarto, se detuvo un momento. Frente a ella estaba una puerta metálica color negro algo desgastada, sin duda el pasar de los años es notorio en esta, levantó lentamente su mirada reconociendo la misma. Se trataba de su actual hogar en la zona media de la ciudad, siendo específicos el distrito 7, tras tomar un leve respiro tomó su llave y tras introducirla en el picaporte abrió e ingresó en esta -!Mama! estoy en casa- La morena caminaba hacia el comedor, viendo la hora seguramente su madre se encontrara preparando la cena. -Bienvenida Korra- contestó una voz femenina desde el final del pasillo, se trataba de Senna su madre, Korra al oírla cambió por completo la expresión de su rostro, no importa lo que la aqueje dado que la calidez de su madre siempre consigue sacarle una sonrisa, la morena apresuro su paso en aquella direccion sin embargo cuando la silueta de su cuerpo atravesó el arco de la puerta se detuvo de golpe. Sonrió nerviosa y llevo su índice a su barbilla -ho...hola..papa…- de pie frente a ella se encontraba su padre Tonraq. -De nuevo estuviste en el distrito industrial ¿no es asi korra?.- comento con una voz seria y concisa, el no deberia estar aqui dado que trabaja a estas horas por lo general, korra solo le miro unos momentos - Si. No me parece justo que siendo una maestra simplemente me quede aquí sentada sin hacer nada esperando que acabe el dia padre- la morena incluso levantó un poco la voz mientras reclamaba a su padre. Tonraq ha sido algo severo en la educación de korra, dado que la morena posee un carácter rebelde, desde joven le a restringido con severidad el uso de sus dones. -Baja tu tono jovencita! Conoces las reglas. Saliendo de la escuela debes venir a ayudar a tu madre con la casa y terminar tus deberes de la escuela. Ir a vagabundear a la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad no es algo que una señorita de tu edad deba hacer- korra solo escuchaba a su padre sin embargo lejos de sentir la intención protectora que tonraq sentía por ella solo se sentía controlada y oprimida -Yo quiero ser algo más que solo ser una simple ama de casa!- en ese momento vio a su madre un momento -no deseo hacerte sentir mal mama pero. Es solo que deseo ayudar a la gente...deseo demostrar que los maestros no somos como dicen los libros de historia!- Tonraq solo suspiro con desaprobación -Tu no sabes nada de los maestros korra. No te pido seas un ama de casa, solo deseo que seas responsable, por ello trabajo en industrias futuro para que poseas una buena educación y puedas desarrollarte en un buen ámbito siendo tu misma- la situación estaba saliéndose de control. Pero las palabras de u padre solo enardecieron más a la morena -¿Saber? Y seguramente tu sabe más...padre yo soy una maestra no tu!. ¿Tu que puedes saber de lo que me aqueja?. De lo que paso dia a dia controlando mis impulsos. Hoy casi hago volar a la maestra por la ventana pero logré contenerme. Ya estoy cansada de tener que ocultarme…¿quieres saber algo?. Lo que dices no tiene lógica papa...te repito soy una maestra. ¿Me pides que sea yo misma? ¡Como puedo serlo sin ser una maestra!- dicho esto la morena se giro abruptamente y camino apresuradamente a su habitacion -KORRA ESPERA!- grito su padre sin embargo la femina solo azoto la puerta de su cuarto tras ingresar a el. Desde su punto de vista su padre era quien menos le entendía en algunos momentos. Situaciones donde su verdadera naturaleza como maestra salia a la luz.

Tiempo después la joven morena estaba sentada en la azotea de su casa, desde este lugar podía observar la luna y toda la ciudad aun a través de las nubes oscuras de polvo, este es de los pocos lugares que le brinda paz y le permite pensar un poco. Su expresión es un tanto melancólica, no gusta de pelear con su padre, entiende que tonraq desea protegerla sin embargo nacio de esta forma. Negar sus habilidades es como si se negase a si misma. Cada dia va al distrito industrial buscando ayudar a las personas. Aunque no ocupa sus habilidades suele ayudar en los refugios o diversas cosas que se necesiten.

El tiempo pasaba de forma lenta. El frío resentida en el cuerpo de la morena aunque este por lo general no le incomoda, después de todo proviene de la nación del agua en las regiones polares, sin embargo un ruido en las cercanías llamó su atención. Cerca de ese lugar un grupo de 3 sujetos acosaban a una mujer, por las ropas que vestían no parecían vándalos comunes, cuando uno de estos estaba metiendo la mano en la blusa de la chica una voz les interrumpió -¡ALTO!- sonó una voz femenina en el silencioso callejón. Del otro lado estaba korra de pie con su silueta algo oculta por las penumbras -vaya vaya...otra chica se une a la diversión- comentó uno de los sujetos de forma burlona mientras se giraba. En sus manos sostenía un bat, con el cual amedrento a la chica anteriormente, los 3 sujetos rodearon a la morena quien presa del enojo y la impotencia que le invadian se dispuso a intervenir en este conflicto.

A su memoria vino otra epoca. Cuando era más niña el Satobus escolar, en el cual viajaba rumbo al colegio, sufrió un percance. Como olvidarlo dado que tenia solo unas semanas que su familia se había mudado a Ciudad República. El satobús reventó el neumático y se descarriló directo a un río, los alumnos no tenían oportunidad, korra hizo su control de agua para salvarlos. Con ayuda de una gran voluntad arrastró al Satobus hasta la costa. Un par de sus compañeros la notaron y más tarde en presencia de su padre este le reprendió -Conoces las reglas hija- fue lo que él dijo a lo que la pequeña korra solo comento -¿que debía hacer padre? ¿Solo dejar que murieran ahogados?- Tonraq se quedó pensando un momento mientras suspiraba -quizá debiste hacerlo. Hija, la madre de Opal está aquí y dice que su hija te vio haciendo agua control. Esta aterrada. Como sabes no hace mucho tiempo se hizo una purga. ¿Entiendes lo que significa el hecho de que seas una maestra hija?...podrian perseguirte y encerrarte en Feear o lo que es peor asesinarte. La gente teme a lo que no entiende y gracias a la purga los maestros son algo que no entienden en lo absoluto y por la misma razón…..

-Les Temen…- Korra susurro para si misma estas palabras. Su padre le hizo prometer ese dia que no volvería a usar sus habilidades y muy a su pesar eso hizo por mucho tiempo. Cada que contemplaba una mala acción o un crimen no podia evitar el sentirse algo culpable. Hoy mismo observó un niño llorar por la muerte de su madre la cual fue asesinada por negarse a entregar su dinero, dinero con el cual alimentaria a su familia, aquel llanto no puede salir de la cabeza de la morena. Actualmente posee un gran conflicto entre lo que le han enseñado y lo que siente que debe hacer. Los sujetos se acercan a ella lentamente mientras la morena parece encerrada en sus propios pensamientos ignorando sus balbuceos sobre él como la poseeran de diversas formas por completo. Korra les vio unos momentos con sus profundos ojos azul cielo -Si se van no los lastimare- su tono de voz era seguro sin embargo poseía un aire de duda. Mucho tiempo soñó con este momento pero el miedo la invade. Miedo a decepcionar a su padre.

Korra se coloco en guardia sin perder de vista a sus objetivos. Relajo su respiración recordando como su padre le enseño a defenderse. Uno de los sujetos se abalanzó sobre ella pero fue algo que korra vio venir sin ningún problema, limitándose a dar un par de pasos atras, logró evadir a la derecha para dejar que su enemigo se siguiera de filo con la fuerza de su propio ataque. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro mientras el otro sujeto trataba de atraparla con sus manos. La Morena atizo tremendo golpe en el estómago del mismo -Jamas ataques con la guardia baja a un enemigo- la sensación de la adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo era monumental sin embargo pronto sintió un dolor muy agudo seguido de un punzar agobiante en su cabeza. Korra se precipitó al suelo, con la vista ligeramente nublada, no hizo un buen calculo, el tercer sujeto le pego con su bat directamente en la cabeza.

-¿Te dolio? Jeje descuida no te di tan fuerte. No queremos que estes inconsciente y te pierdas la diversión- Agregó de forma burlona. Pese al ímpetu y carácter de korra era la primera vez que se involucraba en una pelea real. Su padre tenía razón sobre la abismal diferencia entre la práctica y la realización de una pelea. Pese a todo no se daba por vencida y como podía trataba de ponerse de pie.

En otro sitio algo lejano a la pelea de nuestra querida korra una gran puerta doble de madera finamente tallada se abrió de par en par. Dejando ver un gran salón con una enorme mesa rectangular en el centro. En el sitio se encontraban alrededor de 5 personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Tras fijar su atención en la entrada la Srta Asami Sato entró al tranquilamente y con total seguridad aunque en su semblante agradable ocultaba el hecho de lo poco que le agradaba la situación que la llevaba a ese salon -Ohh srta Sato que agradable que pueda acompañarnos esta noche- comentó el sujeto que precidia la velada. Un hombre gordo y grasiento de mirada libidinosa el cual era custodiado por unas gemelas de cabellera rosa tras el de expresión inhumana. Pese al disgusto de la srta Sato es uno de los sujetos más influyentes de la ciudad -Recibí su invitación Sr Cardway. Que asunto de extrema urgencia le hizo convocar esta reunión extraordinaria- comentó la pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento en una de las dos sillas que aun permanecían vacías. -Srta Sato tan hermosa y directa como siempre- agregó el sujeto con una sonrisa, no es secreto lo mucho que desea a la joven asami, Ella vestía un elegante vestido rojo de una pieza ligeramente escotado el cual resaltaba su figura, su cabello estaba suelto pero bien cepillado y su maquillaje color avellana resaltaba el esmeralda de sus ojos. -Srta sato. Esta comitiva se reunió para hacerle una petición, vera queremos pedir que nos permita acceso a la abadía de industrias futuro- La pelinegra solo arqueó ligeramente la ceja tras oír esas palabras -No me mire de esa forma srta pero debe comprender. Hemos tenido problemas en el sector industrial debido a un sujeto que se pasea por las calles creyéndose una especie de demente justiciero. ¿Que significa esto dira? En Realidad es sencillo, algunos de nuestros negocios se han visto afectados, con la ayuda de su abadía...siii esa enorme cosa que flota sobre la ciudad y esta encargada de las comunicaciones podríamos localizar y acabar de una vez por todas con esa molestia. Después de todo por los muelles llegan la mayoría de recursos de sus fábricas y sabemos que el que sean inseguras es un gran problema ¿no es así?- asami le veía a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear. La abadía es un receptor y triangulador que diseñó su empresa para poder llevar la telefonía y el internet así como diversos servicios comunicativos a la ciudad. -Sr entiendo lo preocupante que esta situación debe ser para ustedes- "o para sus negocios sucios" pensó mientras le regalaba una amigable sonrisa -Sin embargo no veo como la Abadía de industrias futuro podría ayudarle con el problema del demente que menciona, la abadía es una computadora que permite mantener comunicación con las naciones y la ciudad en si. Permite que las televisiones así como los Percon funcionen- asami se recargo en su asiento tomando una postura egocéntrica similar a la de los sujetos en la habitación -Sus Droides protectores funcionan con ayuda de esto. Por lo consiguiente en que...recalco podria ayudar mi abadía. Mejor aún si lo desean puedo designar algunos Percon de nueva generación a la búsqueda del sujeto. Aunque debo decir que deja mucho que desear que una sola persona pueda llevarlos a este punto señores- los magnates observaron a asami unos momentos pero el líder solo sonrio -Esta bien Señorita Sato encarguese de ese asunto y yo me encargare de brindarle todo mi apoyo al proyecto Athlantis...

"Capitulo 2 La Ultima Maestra"

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos Lamento la demora tuve algunos problemas de tiempo pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Deseaba hacerlo más largo pero mejor mañana o pasado subiré el que sigue. Como dije habrá Korrasami pero lo manejare un poco, no totalmente, similar a la serie. Donde las chicas salían con chicos. Por otro lado se a mostrado una Sami algo seria pero es por la historia que existe detrás de ella. A esto me referia con el echo de hacer crecer a los personajes porque incluso tengo planes para la pequeña korra y el carácter un tanto decaído que posee ahora. En el proximo capitulo las cosas comenzarán a Cambiar dado que se dara el primer encuentro de nuestras Chicas. Gracias por leer y espero les agrade el capitulo.

-El filo de la realidad muchas veces parece difuso. ¿Porque no puedo ser esa alegre joven que recorría las llanuras blanquecinas de mi hogar montada en mi fiel amiga Naga?. desde que comencé a controlar el agua mi vida a cambiado por completo y no para bien.

"Las cosas Nunca han sido sencillas Pequeña" (susurro una voz masculina en su cabeza). La oscuridad se apoderaba de la conciencia de la morena, ella no estaba preparada para semejante golpe, pero en aquel penetrante valle de sombras pudo distinguir una voz. Extrañamente sonaba familiar, era como si hablase mirando al espejo -Que?- se dijo a si misma. En cierto modo entendía las palabras como si ella misma las hubiese pronunciado. Sin embargo su propia concepción de realidad le hacía negar lo que sucedía en ese momento. "Esto solo es el inicio...asi que levantate no seas haragán" Susurro ahora una voz femenina con un tono bastante autoritario, como si se tratase de una orden, y aunque la morena debería estar ya inconsciente en sus divagantes pupilas volvió la luz y a su vez el enfoque que necesitaba para no sumirse en la oscuridad. Como a un boxeador que le echan una tinaja de agua helada la morena recuperó una leve noción de lo que ocurría. -Tienes razón...esto aun no termina- se dijo a si misma mientras apretaba sus puños, nunca se vio más decisión en la mirada celeste de la morena, el combate aún no terminaba. Los Agresores, quienes se disponían a regresar su atención a su anterior víctima, le escucharon. Una sonrisa de desafío se dibujó en su líder mientras la morena trataba de levantarse con mucho trabajo y respirando con algo de esfuerzo. La chica que estaba siendo agredida se quedó helada al ver la expresión férrea de la morena y como el rostro de esta estaba cubierto en su lado derecho de sangre proveniente de su cabeza. Korra estaba casi de pie y aunque le costaba un poco enfocar adoptaba la posición de defensa de nuevo. -vaya parece que esta joven quiere bailar un poco más, así me gustan- comentó en un tono sarcástico con una risa cargada de burla uno de los maleantes -ladra lo que quieras...haré que te tragues tus palabras!- gritó la morena y tras respirar profundamente adoptó la posición defensiva de los maestros agua. -KORRA!- Una voz masculina interrumpió la fatalidad del momento llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Capítulo 3

-La Visita-

Tras la discusión con Korra Tonraq sufrió un momento de reflexión, de las palabras de su hija. ¿Que carece de veracidad', aunque quería correr tras Korra para hacerle entender las cosas la mano de Senna le detuvo y tras verla esta negó con la cabeza. -Cariño -comentó llena de calma y empatía -Sabes lo enérgica y terca que puede ser Korra algunas veces. Quizá por ahora lo mejor sea dejarla un momento a solas- Tonraq miro la mesa un segundo mientras respiraba profundamente -Se que ella entiende que solo queremos lo mejor para ella. Aún así debemos entender que es difícil para ella mantenerse lejos del camino. Aun no se termina de adaptar a la ciudad. Aunque llego bastante emocionada el hecho de tener que frenarse en muchas cosas le hace sentirse atrapada - Tonraq tomó asiento y miró a su esposa unos momentos -No deseo que ella se encuentre con ese abismo. Desearía que fuera alegre y vivaz como antes. Algunas veces me arrepiento de haberla sacado de nuestra tierra, hace tiempo que ya no sonríe y hace cosas bobas como antes- añadió con un tono lleno de nostalgia -que paso con nuestra hija Senna?- Senna sonrió y abrazó amorosamente a su esposo -dale tiempo. Ella está creciendo- Tonraq asintió con la cabeza. Su preocupación estaba más allá que el hecho de que su hija fuese una maestra. Solo faltan año y medio para que Korra cumpla 18 años. Tonraq sabe lo que eso significa, según la tradición de su vieja tribu, a esa edad deberá revelarle a Korra su verdadero lugar en este mundo.

Tiempo más tarde decidido a hablar con su hija, esperando que al fuego de la discusión se hubiese calmado ya, Tonraq subió a la azotea solo para ver que su hija no estaba. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa y el barullo que se oía cerca seguramente es la respuesta.

-¡Maldición!- Korra se alivio de poder escuchar aquella voz, una voz que conocía a la perfección, la cual desde pequeña le refleja una gran sabiduría, sabía que era su padre. Tonraq estaba furioso de ver aquel líquido rojizo escurrir desde el rostro de su hija por lo que, y para asombro de aquellos sujetos e incluso la morena misma, con un energico pero elegante movimiento de sus manos el agua que había en los charcos tras los sujetos se levantó y les golpeó con fuerza arrojandolos hacia la pared cercana. La fuerza del impacto fue colosal y no conforme con esto dio un leve salto al frente mientras daba un enérgico grito de combate y levantó sus manos. El flujo del agua parecía seguir su voluntad y tras elevarse este bajo de golpe sus manos y una considerable masa de agua golpeó a los maleantes dejándolos fuera de combate. Tonraq respiraba un tanto agitado mientras apretaba sus puños, le costaba controlarse frente a la situación, dirigió su vista a la joven que hacía tiempo se había desmayado ya para después ver a su hija quien le mir5aba estupefacta -Korra yo…

Por la Mañana...

-Asami destinar una guardia de Percon de última generación para atrapar a el murciélago es arriesgado y sabes porque lo digo- comentó Mako uno de los empleados de la pelinegra con un tono de molestia y preocupación por las acciones de la pelinegra -¿Has pensado cómo esto afectará la reputación de la empresa?- Asami estaba sentada en el escritorio de su oficina escribiendo algunos balances de su empresa mientras su rostro reflejaba un claro fastidio por las palabras de Mako -No pongas esa cara solo me preocupo por tu seguridad As- Mako se vio un tanto nervioso tras ver la expresión de desagrado de la pelinegra -Mako no necesito que te preocupes por mi estaré bien…- comentó incluso rozando la frialdad sin despegar su mirada de sus actividades -¿Quieres ir a almorzar?- preguntó el joven reanudando su intento de interacción con la chica. Asami tras escuchar esto solo suspiro y fijó su mirada en el chico. Por su cabeza pasaron las palabras de su ama de llaves "Srta Sato. Debe dejar de estigmatizarce por la situación. Salga con gente de su edad. Busque un hobby. Algunas veces no contemplar otras opciones genera trampas del pasado que no nos permiten escapar debe expandir sus horizontes" La fémina mantuvo sus orbes color esmeralda en la mirada del chico. Después de todo por esa situacion comenzo a salir con mako de nuevo. Dejar el pasado detrás, no como su padre y la oleada de crímenes que causó, su expresión se vio un tanto más relajada. -Mako ahora mismo estoy algo ocupada, realmente no saldré a almorzar, sin embargo si gustas tras la jornada laboral podemos ir a comer a algún sitio- tras estas palabras la sensual pelinegra sonrió ligeramente a su acompañante, situación que emocionó al chico de sobremanera aunque logró aparentarlo, sin otro asunto que le atase al despacho de su jefa mako se dispuso a salir del lugar sin embargo cuando estaba por tomar la perilla de la puerta recordó algo que le hizo detenerse -Asami casi lo olvidaba. Por la tarde vendrá un grupo escolar a ver las instalaciones, entre ellos podría estar el próximo aspirante a la pasantía, ¿me preguntaba si los atenderás tu misma o deseas le encomiende tal tarea a alguien más?- aunque mako no desempeñaba el papel de asistente de la pelinegra, debido a el carácter preocupon que posee, trataba de ayudar lo más que podía a la directora de la empresa.-Descuida enviaré a mi asistente a recibirlos- mako asintió y salio del lugar. Asami realmente no tenía los ánimos para recibir a los estudiantes debido a que tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en estos la importancia de un evento de este tipo, las mentes jóvenes pueden ser brillantes pero deben ser descubiertas, corporativos como el de ella siguen la carrera de estudiantes con interés desde su estancia en sus escuelas. De este modo pueden ir cosechando mentes brillantes y fomentar su formación mediante las famosas Becas Sato. Si bien no intervendrá directamente en la visita podrá evaluar desde una tercera perspectiva la situación y de este modo poder encontrar quizá un buen candidato a la pasantía.

-Con esa cara, pareciese que te desvelaste toda la noche o que te rompieron el corazon- Opal decidió romper el hielo a con su mejor amiga. Esta mañana la ojiverde noto que Korra no llego con el semblante jovial que suele caracterizarla, Con el pasar del día creyó que este semblante cambiaria sin embargo la situación no pareció mejorar, aun con el hecho de la salida escolar que tendrán este dia, Korra por otro lado le vio unos momentos y terminó por sonreír. Llevaba una gorra color azul para ocultar la gasa que tenia en la cabeza por el golpe del dia anterior. Realmente la joven pensaba lo poco que habia hablado con su padre. Este le dijo que le explicaría todo el dia de hoy después de la escuela dado que debía ir a trabajar. Su padre un maestro, tanto deseo apartarla de ello, se sentía hasta cierto punto traicionada pero se mantenía en calma -No sucede nada Opal. Todo está bien- entrecerró los ojos -Y sabes que por ahora no me interesa nadie en ese aspecto- La ojiverde río bajo por poder romper el hielo con su amiga y le dedicó una mirada un tanto insinuante -¿Que hay de aquel chico Guapo que recién ingresó al equipo de Earthbal? Supe que le eres muy interesante- tras sus palabras Opal rió para sí misma -...Nooooo como lo crees el..- La morena se quedó pensativa unos momentos mientras un leve sonrojo se dibujaba en sus mejillas acompañado de una sonrisa que se sujetaba a la interpretación -él es atlético…..y no negaré que es muy guapo. Pero no creo ser su tipo- su semblante pareció derrumbarse levemente mientras su mirada azulada se fijaba en los asientos delanteros -Sabes que no soy el tipo de chica que atrae a los chicos comunes…- Opal noto la peligrosidad de las palabras de su amiga y de inmediato pensó una forma de sacarle otra sonrisa -Vamos Korra. No digas eso ánimo. A mi parecer eres una joven muy única en tu tipo dime cuantas chicas en el colegio poseen unos abdominales tan bien trabajados como los tuyos?- Korra le vio un momento y cuando iba a responder una voz más atrajo su atención -Los abdominales de un chico Korra….No por nada te pusieron aquel apodo que está escrito en los baños- Alice…-Vamos Korra ¿realmente piensas que algún chico saldría contigo? Un hombre busca fineza y feminidad en su pareja cosas que claramente tú no posees- Korra estaba por responderle a Alice como se merecía sin embargo alguien más no se lo permitió -No digas eso. A mi ver Korra es una mujer muy bella…- Korra sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco dado que para asombro de Alice e incluso de opal el chico nuevo la había defendido. Alice solo vio al chico y con una frustración bien disimulada sin embargo antes de que la violencia estallara la profesora intervino -Basta jóvenes, Alice ya deja de molestar a Korra - comento de forma enérgica la profesora a lo que terminó por disipar el problema -No le hagas caso Korra…- comentó Opal mientras agarraba el brazo de la morena -Si lo ves por el lado bueno el nuevo te defendió- Korra sonrió nerviosa asintiendo a las palabras de Opal mientras de reojo observaba a aquel chico sentado tres asientos más adelante.

La torre de industrias futuro es uno de los edificios más avanzados de la ciudad. Con el pasar de los años se ha vuelto uno de los iconos de la misma siempre manteniéndose a la vanguardia. Una Torre de más de 70 pisos ligeramente ladeada completamente de cristal desde la cual puedes ver toda la ciudad. -Srta Sato la visita programada a arribado ya- comento la chica de recepción a su comunicador. Ante ella estaban todos los alumnos del colegio encabezados por la profesora.-Bien Pásalos al ala de conferencias- respondió la voz de la pelinegra a través del comunicador. Korra hablaba con opal sobre el reportaje en que esta estaba trabajando cuando escucho la voz de la señorita Sato desde la recepción. En su oficina Asami seguía pensando si acudir o no a la reunión. Ya había decidido observar la visita desde un punto neutro pero con el pasar de la mañana presentía que debía acudir a la visita. Uno de esos presentimientos que te dicen que tu vida puede cambiar….justo como aquella ocasión.

-La Visita-


End file.
